innocent man
by ghome
Summary: saat seorang pria yang dikhianati kekasihnya lalu dia ingin membalas dendam lewat wanita lain. tapi apa yang terjadi bila wanita yang kau temui malah mengacaukan rencana dan niatanmu? penasaran?
1. Chapter 1

**INNOCENT MAN  
**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fic terinspirasi dari drama berjudul Nice Guy**

 **By. Ghome**

 **rate: M**

 **Pairing NaruHinaLovers  
**

 **Bab 1**

Di salah satu rumah sakit swasta Jepang seorang _intern_ terlihat terburu – buru namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat berita yang dibawakan oleh salah seorang reporter wanita, sang pria melihat acar itu sambil mengetuk – ngetuk pantofel hitamnya. Pemuda dengan kacamata yang membingkai nertra blue shapirenya dan berambut pirang cerah itu adalah Naruto Namikaze.

Ia tersenyum memperhatikan layar tv, nampaknya Naruto mengenal reporter wanita itu. Naruto menyadari reporter tersebut melakukan kesalahan saat akan menyebut 'koneksi' malah 'mengatakan pintu belakang'. Reporter tersebut bernama Sakura Haruno. Lalu Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya saat seorang teman memanggilnya,

"Naruto! apa yang kamu lakukan, mengapa tidak cepat kemari?" tanya orang itu, lalu Naruto hanya bisa nyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, salah tingkah.

Naruto bergegas menyusul dibelakang rombongan para dokter yang akan berkunjung ke ruang pasien yang pertama. Mereka mengunjungi pasien bernama Matsuri, salah satu Profesor bernama Kakashi mendengarkan penjelasan salah satu dokter senior mengenai kondisi pasien. Naruto sibuk mencatat penjelasan dokter tersebut. Kegiatan itu terus berlangsung ke bangsal lainnya dan sekeluarnya dari ruang pasien Naruto segera bertanya pada Prof. Kakashi

"kenapa anda tidak bertanya pada kami tentang apapun? padahal kami sudah mengikuti anda sejak awal dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir kami menjalankan PK (Magang Rotasi Klinis) dan Profesor dari departemen lain sudah bertanya sejak hari pertama, bahakan memberikan study kasus. Kenapa anda tidak bertanya apapun?" tanya Naruto.

"apa kamu seorang dokter?" tanya prof. Kakashi

"saya belum menjadi dokter" jawab Naruto.

"memakai jas dokter dan membawa buku medis, kamu sudah berfikir menjadi seorang dokter? Karena orang – orang memanggilmu **dokter** sehingga kamu bangga akan dirimu yang ada dalam pikiranmu hanya **segera cepat menyelesaikan ini** dan kamu masih mengharapkanku untuk bertanya? pertanyaan apa yang kamu harapkan untuk aku tanyakan dan apakah kamu akan paham jika aku bertanya padamu?" cecar Profesor bermasker dengan rambut sewarna peraknya yaitu Kakashi.

"jadi anda tidak memberikan kami kesempatan?" tanya Naruto berani.

"Aku tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban yang berguna, jadi kenapa aku haru membuang waktuku?" jawab profesor Kakashi dengan santai.

Ketegangan keduanya teralihkan begitu mendengar suara ribut – ribut seorang pasien yang memberontak, merekapun menghampiri pasien tersebut yang ternyata seorang anak kecil. Pasien itu ingin segera pulang. Profesor Kakashi segera meminta buku riwayat medis pasien.

"Konohamaru tiba – tiba pingsan semalam" jelas dokter sembari menyerahkan buku riwayat pasien.

"apa diagnosanya?" Profesor kembali bertanya.

"berdasarkan CT-Scan dan MRI tidak menunjukan ada hal yang aneh"ujar dokter.

Hal itu digunakan profesor Kakashi untuk menanyai Naruto

"menurutmu apa diagnosa penyakitnya?" tanya Profesor sembari melirik name-tag Naruto.

Naruto shock tak menyangka akan langsung mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu.

"bukankah ini pertanyaan yang kamu inginkan? Aku memberikanmu waktu 2 jam" Profesor beranjak pergi, tinggalah Naruto dan pasien.

" tidak ada riwayat trauma kepala tapi dinyatakan ada... mati aku" Naruto mengacak surai pirangnya karena pusing memikirkan jawabannya.

Pasien mencoba kembali melepas selang infusnya, Naruto yang melihat segera menghalaunya "dimana kamu mendapat kekuatan itu ditubuhmu yang kecil ini?"

"aku tidak sakit! Aku ingin pulang! Kakak ku tidak punya uang jadi biarkan aku pulang" pasien bersikeras.

"diamlah, jika kamu tidak sakit kenapa kamu pingsan? Aku akan membayar semua biaya pengobatanmu"

"berhentilah bercanda"

"hei anak ini! Apa kamu tumbuh untuk berbohong?" gerutu Naruto sembari menjitak pelan kepala pasien dan pasien langsung batuk – batuk.

"jangan berpura – pura kau! Jika sesorang melihat mereka pikir aku benar – benar memukulmu" pinta Naruto seraya menjitak kepala pasien lagi dan pasien kembali batuk keras dan Naruto menyadari sesuatu. Pasien muntah

"apa kamu baik – baik saja? Ada apa denganmu?" Naruto panik dan memanggil perawat.

"kamu orang jahat! Kenapa kamu memukul kepalaku?" keluh keluh Konohamaru sambil memegangi kepalanya.

.

"pasien mengalami pendarahan otak" ucap Naruto mantap dihadapan Profesor bermasker yaitu Kakashi.

"apa buktinya?"

"pasien awalnya memiliki infeksi tenggorokan akut dan juga setelah batuk parah dia akan mengalami sakit kepala yang ekstrim karena batuk parah mengakibatkan meningkatnya tekanan darah, menyebabkan kerusakan pada arteri saraf" terang Naruto.

"apakah pasien menunjukan tanda – tanda sakit kepala atau muntah?"

"pasien bilang baik - baik saja pada kakaknya agar kakaknya tidak kawatir, dia seperti adik saya bila sedang sakit. Sebenarnya kemarin dia menderita sakit kepala yang parah dan baru saja dia merasakan sakit kepala yang parah sekali dan muntah juga seperti ini" jelas Naruto sembari menunjukan muntahan pasien yang mengenai jasnya. "Walaupun pasien terkena tumor arteri otak tapi pasien belum cukup serius dirawat di Rumah Sakit" imbuhnya.

"jika ini merupakan tumor arteri, kenapa tidak ada tanda – tanda pada CT-Scan dan MRI?"

"hal itu mungkin disebabkan karena pendarahannya masih ringan dan emosi pasien masih tidak stabil"

"apakah kamu tidak mencurigai kecanduan atau kelebihan dosis obat?"

"Konohamaru bukan semacam anak bodoh yang akan overdosis atas resep obat" jawab Naruto dengan sedikit jengah "dari awal anda sudah mengabaikan pendapatku. Anda tidak ingin mendengarkannya, apa karena itu anda tidak setuju dengan diagnosis saya?"

Ketegangan dua orang dalam satu ruangan mereda setelah profesor mendapat telepon

" _angiogram_ baru sudah keluar. Dari hasil itu dikatakan kalau tidak ada tanda – tanda tumor arteri otak. Kamu bisa mengeceknya sendiri bila ragu" ujar Profesor Kakashi.

"tidak, saya pasti salah" Naruto membungkuk dan meminta maaf lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan. Karena ketegangannya Naruto membasuh mukanya kasar dengan air.

.

Malam harinya pasien bernama Konohamaru masuk lagi kerumah sakit dan setelah diadakan tes ulang pasien dinyatakan mengalami pendarahan arteri otak.

"Hubungi Naruto Namikaze" ucap sang profesor membubarkan perak.

"Dapatkah saya bertanya kenapa?" jawab dokter senior.

"karena aku perlu mengatakan bahwa **aku salah dan kamu benar.** Sebagai guru aku sangat malu sekarang. Dua tahun dari sekarang, aku pikir universitas kita akan mempunyai seorang dokter yang jenius"jawab profesor Kakashi sambil tersenyum...

 **Bersambung ...**

 **.**

 **Oh iya, di chapter awal si Hinata Hime belum muncul ya! Dia masih saya simpan dulu, hehe. Penasaran dengan chapter selanjutnya?**

 **Review anda semangat saya dan sangat saya harapkan!**

 **Terima kasih ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**INNOCENT MAN**

 **Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fic terinspirasi dari drama berjudul Nice Guy**

 **By. Ghome**

 **Rated : M**

 **Pairing NaruHinaLovers**

 **Chapter 2**

"koko.. Naruko.." seru Naruto saat memasuki halaman rumahnya yang cukup sederhana itu.

"hey, cokolatholic! Kakak punya coklat untukmu Naruko..." namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah. Naruto melihat ada sepatu adik perempuannya di rumah dan mengira mungkin adiknya sudah tidur. Naruto segera mencuci mukanya dengan kran air di depan rumah.

"nona Naruko, apa kamu ingin tidur sebelum makan?" tetap tidak ada jawaban, Naruto mulai gelisah segera menyalakan lampu kamar. Netra shappirenya melihat adiknya tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai dengan badan menggigil dan demam tinggi. Sambil memakaikan jaket dan kaos kaki pada adiknya, Naruto terus memberondong Naruko dengan pertanyaan serta makian karena tak jujur bila sedang sakit. Tiba – tiba saja ponsel Naruto berbunyi, mata Naruto terbelalak karena diseberang sana ada suara gadis yang tengah menangis tak lain adalah Sakura. Gadis yang sangat dicintainya dan Sakura mengatakan agar Naruto segera datang menjemputnya di hotel meskipun Naruto sudah menjelaskan bahwa adiknya tengah sakit namun Sakura tak mau mengerti. Mendengar suara putus asa dari gadis yang dicintainya akhirnya Naruto pasrah untuk menemuinya. Tapi Naruko menahannya,

" _niichan_ , jangan pergi.. aku sakit" dengan isakan Naruko menahan lengan kakaknya.

"Sakura- _nee_ sedang dalam situasi darurat, _niichan_ harus segera menemuinya Koko. _Niichan_ janji akan segera datang kesini setelah selesai dan membawamu kerumah sakit. Berhitunglah sampai 500 aku berjanji akan kembali" seraya mengulurkan kelingkingnya

"jika _niichan_ tetap menemuinya aku akan sakit dan mati!" sambil menghempaskan tangan kakaknya. Naruto berada dalam dilema, tapi keinginan untuk menemui Sakura juga kuat. Akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk menemui Sakura dan meninggalkan adiknya yang tengah sakit dan terisak.

.

Naruto bergegas menuju hotel tempat Sakura berada. Ternyata di kamar hotel tempat Sakura berada ada seorang pria tengah terbujur kaku bersimbah darah. Sementara Sakura meringkuk di pojok tempat tidur. Naruto memeriksa lelaki yang terbujur itu dan dia langsung shock karena lelaki itu sudah mati.

"Naruto, apa lelaki itu sudah mati?" tanya Sakura ketakutan dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto.

"kenapa? Kenapa dia bisa mati? Aku tidak membunuhnya Naruto!" ujar Sakura dengan berlinang air mata. Naruto hanya diam dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"kenapa kamu memandangku seperti itu Naruto?" Sakura mulai panik dan tak terkendali, dia tetap bersikeras tidak membunuhnya. Naruto segera bangkit dan mengambil selimut untuk menutupi mayat pria itu dan berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Melihat gadis bersurai pink itu memegang pecahan botol, Naruto bertanya

"apa kamu yang memukulnya dengan menggunakan itu Sakura- _nee_?"

Sakura menggeleng dan malah memecahkan botolnya.

"aku tau kalau kau melindungi dirimu dari lelaki itu karena dia ingin berbuat jahat pada _neechan_ , kamu bisa menyerahkan diri karena itu tindakan pertahanan dan pembunuhan tak disengaja, pasti hukumannya ringan" Naruto memberi saran kepada gadis bermata emerald di depannya dan tentu saja Sakura menolaknya. Sakura memikirkan karirnya sebagai reporter akan berakhir begitu saja jika pembunuhan ini diketahui oleh publik.

"apa masalahnya kalau kamu berhenti menjadi reporter? Kamu dapat memulai dengan hal yang lain" ujar Naruto menenangkan.

"aku tak mau hidup miskin Naruto, aku sudah berjuang keras untuk menjadi seperti sekarang. Jika aku kembali menjadi orang miskin, lebih baik aku mati" ucap Sakura lalu dia mencari pecahan beling dan mencoba untuk bunuh diri.

"kenapa kamu seperti ini Sakura? Apa kamu gila?!" bentak Naruto.

"15 tahun yang lalu aku bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang reporter untuk keluar dari kemiskinan. Semuanya berakhir sekarang, biarkan aku pergi!" seru Sakura dan tangan Naruto malah terluka karena menahan Sakura. Sakura mencoba untuk melihat luka Naruto, tapi Naruto malah menghempaskannya.

"apa aku tidak bisa menjadi alasannya? 13 tahun terakhir, aku juga... kamu adalah orang yang terus membuatku berjuang ketika itu tidak ada sebuah harapan. Seorang pria sepertiku... tidak bisakah kau jadikan alasan untuk tetap hidup?" bentak Naruto.

Suasana menjadi hening, keduanya duduk bersandingan dengan tenang.

"apa kamu pikir... kalau Tuhan itu ada?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan "Tuhan tak adil padaku, kenapa Dia membiarkan semua ini menimpaku? Tuhan membiarkanku bermimpi tapi tiba – tiba menghilangkannya? Dia seharusnya menghancurkanku sejak awal. ' **Lakukan yang terbaik' 'kamu dapat merubah takdirmu'** kenapa dia memberikanku kepercayaan? Kenapa Dia membiarkanku bermimpi pada mimpi yang kosong?" Sakura bertanya – tanya.

"mungkin kamu bukan tipeNya. Seorang wanita yang sempurna dan cerdas sepertimu. Seorang wanita yang seksi dan cantik. Dia mungkin dengki" jawab Naruto dan Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya.

"aku lapar Naruto, aku akan pergi ke kantor polisi lalu meminta mereka untuk memesan semangkuk sup. Aku akan menyerahkan diri" ucap Sakura sambil mengambil telepon tapi tiba – tiba saja Naruto merebutnya.

CUP!

Naruto dengan tiba – tiba mencium gadis musim semi tersebut, bibir mereka bertemu dan Sakura hanya diam karena kaget dengan apa yang terjadi. Setelah ciuman singkat itu Naruto segera beralih tangan sewarna tan milik Naruto segera menghapus bekas sidik jari yang menempel di TKP. Sakura yang baru tersadar dengan ciuman mendadak dari pria berambut pirang dihadapannya segera bertanya pada Naruto,

"apa yang kau lakukan Naru?"

Naruto tak menjawab apapun dan tetap membersihkan sidik jari Sakura di nakas dekat tempat tidur dan di botol.

"Naru.. apa ini?" tanya gadis musim semi lagi.

"aku yang membunuh orang ini" jawab Naaruto seraya membersihkan sidik jari di pecahan botol. Sakura kembali menangis.

"jangan lakukan itu Naru... jangan lakukan itu Naruto..." Sakura makin menangis melihat Naruto yang bersikeras membunuh pria itu.

"jangan pernah melihat ke belakang. Lihatlah ke depan. Lihatlah lurus ke depan dan ke depan" ujar Naruto sambil memegang lengan Sakura.

"tidak Naru, jangan lakukan itu. Biar aku saja yang melakukannya... kenapa harus kau Naruto?" tolak Sakura sambil menangis dan memeluk Naruto.

"tidak masalah bagiku jika aku tidak menjadi seorang dokter. Tapi Sakura, kamu tidak dapat hidup jika mimpimu hancur. Aku takut jika pikiranmu akan sakit dan menderita karenanya. Dan kamu hanya mati muda seperti itu. Pergilah.." kata Naruto seraya tangannya melepas pelukan dan menyuruh Sakura pergi.

Sakura menyetujui perkataan Naruto, dia langsung pergi meninggalkan hotel tersebut. Naruto terus menatap punggung gadis musim semi itu yang bergerak semakin menjauh.

 **To be continue...**

 **.**

 **Hinata hime akan muncul di chapter depan! Dia masih saya simpan dulu, hehe.**

 **Penasaran dengan chapter selanjutnya?**

 **Review anda semangat saya dan sangat saya harapkan!**

 **Terima kasih ^^**


End file.
